Shuffle
by PatartoChip
Summary: This was just going to be a one shot but every time i listen to certain songs it sparks my imagination. So this will be a collection of one shots dedicated to Church x Tex and other pairings if you want. Each one shot will be based from a different song. Hope you enjoy! 3) Outta my head Ashlee Simpson
1. stay the night

_**AN: Yeah I'm new to this fandom and only just started watching RvB but I already think it's awesome and because of that and also listening to a few songs I got inspiration to write this. By the way I don't own RvB in case you didn't know and with that enjoy this bit of Church x Tex.**_

Tex shifted around in her bed uncomfortably cursing that she had been in bed for hours but still hadn't been able to get not even a wink of sleep; _must be because of the god damn sunlight _she thought _with three suns it never gets dark! Urgh I hate blood gulch! _She punched the wall to let out some of her frustration and smiled as she saw the large crack that formed once she removed her fist.

Sitting up she looked around scanning her small sleeping quarters, while she looked her eyes rested on a particular object and her face lit up. Hoping out of her bed she walked over to her where her armour was and picked up the heavy black helmet before returning back to the army bed.

Once she sat back down the freelancer placed the helmet over her head and grinned in victory as everything already became darker thanks to the visor, thinking that her plan was fool proof she lay back down, but because of the helmet her head was raised so her shoulders didn't touch the bed _oh this is just brilliant _she thought bitterly while turning to her side to face the wall which made little difference so she pulled her not-so-fluffy pillow lower down the bed to counter the height of the helmet. But while doing so she moved her head not realised how close she already was to the wall until-BANG!

The freelancer hit her head off the hard concrete wall which made a loud noise because of the metal helmet, she groaned even though the helmet had adsorbed most of the hit she still wacked her head from inside the helmet "damn it all!" she shouted angrily.

….

Church's eyes twitched when he heard a band but just groaned and rolled over trying to muffle out the noise but then BANG! This time his eyes shot open and he sat up rubbing his eyes _ok that defiantly wasn't in my head, but who or what the hell is making noise at this ungodly hour! _When he put his hands back down he realised what was going on _those reds must be trying to sneak in and attack us again! _He jumped up and grabbed his assault rifle. _Hmm I would have thought the reds would have learnt their lesson from the last time they snuck in. Poor Donut bet he's scared from walking into Tuckers room…I guess that's why Tucker has his rock now._

Church chuckled at the pink armoured male's misfortune while he checked the halls of the blue base for any uninvited reds but surprisingly he couldn't see them. _They aren't this good _he thought once he reached the entrance of the blue base and spun back around _where are these morons hiding? _Cautiously he reached the rookies door and silently opened it to reveal the Caboose sprawled out on his bed with his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Church quickly scanned the room and then closed it and walked to Tuckers door but as his hand reached out to the handle he thought better of it and pulled back _actually I highly doubt anyone other than Tucker is going to be in there and I for one sure as hell don't want to walk in on him doing something I don't want to see, I'm not going to do a Donut._

Sighing Church made his way back to his own room _must have been in my head, damn. Well I should be able to get a few more hours sleep before I have to get up. _But just when he was a few yards from the door he heard another thud, raising his rifle he jumped around ready to catch whoever it was that dared wake him up from his sleep. When he saw no one he groaned but then looked up at the direction the noise was coming from. _Tex's room? _Church raised an eyebrow but still made his way to the female's room. _What the hell is going on _he thought while he waited outside the door but when he heard another bang he pushed the door open. Not caring that she was a freelancer and defiantly the strongest person in blood gulch. Tex could be fighting the enemy and he had to make sure she was alright. He slipped into the room with his gun raised ready for action until he noticed the scene in front of him.

He saw Tex sitting up in her bed punching the wall and he saw the multiple cracks that scared the concrete. This shouldn't have fazed the cobalt soldier at all seeing as he was used to Tex's craziness but this scene was different…

Because there she was in a tank top, shorts and her black helmet which had strands of red hair sticking out of it. Before he even realised it he was laughing, loudly. It just looked so hilarious due to the fact that without the rest of her armour on the helmet looked huge on her small frame meaning she just looked like-

…...

"Oh my god you look like a bobble head!" Tex quickly turned around and saw Church holding his sides with one hand while the other pointed at her "this is too funny!" he laughed again while she realised that her helmet was on

"Church!" she shouted as she drew the knife that was strapped to her thigh and threw it at him. The soldier looked up just in time and ducked the knife flew over his head and was imbedded in the wall behind him.

"Jesus Christ Tex" he laughed totally ignoring the fact that she had just tried to kill him, any other person would be running for their lives but oh no Church remained in his place chuckling. "You look ridiculous" he added in between his laughs and at that exact moment the freelancer was glad her helmet was on so the blue soldier couldn't see her fluster expression.

"Tex what the hell are you doing?" he asked before closing the door so the others wouldn't wake the others

"None of your damn business" she shot back as she glared at him even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Seriously Tex, like I know you're really freaking crazy but this is new for you" he stated moving closer. His comment made her temper flare but at this exact moment she was too tired to kill him so instead she fumed silently "Tex" he said again which pulled her out of her thoughts "are you alright?" he tried to say it in a plain tone but she could hear the hint of concern in his words sighing she looked over at him

"I can't get to sleep" she said quickly

"Huh?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"I said I can't get to sleep!" she repeated louder making the male move back

"Oh well maybe you're just having a bad night and aren't-"

"Church I haven't bloody been able to get a good night's sleep since I've been in this god forsaken place!" she shouted angrily and watched as his green eyes widened

"Ah so that explains why you've been ever more pissed than usually. I mean it's like you have a permanent stick up your-"

"So help Church, I will kill you" Tex growled which shut up her ex who just sighed and rubbed his temples

"Do you have any idea why you can't sleep?"

"hmm let me think, maybe it's because it's always as bright as hell and the bed is like a bed of rocks plus the fact that every time I finally manage to fall asleep one of you idiots wakes me up with all the shouting" Tex let out a long breath once she finished

"Ah" was Church's only reply but then he leaned back to lie on the bed she quickly moved up against the wall when he did so

"Church what the hell" she shouted feeling uncomfortable due to his actions

"What? I'm just seeing how bad it is-wait what the hell" he stopped as lifted his head back off the pillow and put his hand underneath it "oh you've got to be kidding me" he pulled his hand back and brought the pistol to his face "really?" he questioned "who the hell do you think is going to be coming in. There are no other freelancers here just those morons at the red base"

"Whatever" Tex muttered and Church just threw the gun down to the floor, once he made sure the safety lock was on, it would definitely be bad if Caboose found it.

"well that's the un-comfy bed issue solved and I just check on Caboose he's out for the count so I doubt he'll be up any time soon and as for Tucker that lazy ass won't be out of bed till at least noon. But as for the sunlight this" he pointed at her helmet "won't help so I suggest you'll just have to get used to it"

Tex remained silent once Church had finished speaking and realised that he too wasn't in his armour which was a change seeing as she hasn't saw him out of it the whole time she's been there. She took her time to gaze at his muscular form which was only clad in black boxers and a white sleeveless top. She smirked at the fact he couldn't see her staring at him thanks to helmet while she looked up at his familiar face even after all the years his black hair was just as messy and he still had some black stubble on his chin which she never thought suited him until now…

…

"Hey earth to Tex!" Church said in an annoyed tone due to the fact that she just seemed to phase out and because of the damn helmet he couldn't see what she was doing. Having enough he stood up "well unlike you I am quite good at sleeping so have fun trying to sleep" he stood up and was about to walk away when a strong grip stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked

"To my bed so I can get some sleep" he stated not bothering to turn around

"Tch asshole" she muttered

"Whatever cocksucker"

"You wish" even though he wasn't facing her he could sense her grin which seemed to piss him off more

"yea right" he said quickly before trying to walk off only to be pulled back once more "Tex piss off!" he shouted angrily as he turned around to see her smirking face _wait her helmets not on _he realised when green eyes met green eyes and he looked away but not before having a quick glance at her pale face and red hair _hmm she probably doesn't take her armour off much seeing as she's paler than I remember _he was knocked out of his trail of thoughts as she pulled him back onto the bed which creaked under the new weight.

"Tex, what do you want" he said darkly not wanting to be there anymore and now that he could see her face he suddenly started to feel uneasy especially due to the fact that she was smirking at him.

"I've just thought of the perfect solution to my sleeping problem and this doesn't involve any helmets" she said with a slight laugh.

"Well that's great so what does this brilliant plan involve then?" Church asked

"You" she stated

"Me?!" Church looked surprised _I don't think I'm going to like where this is going _he thought

"Yes I'll just sleep with you" she replied bluntly

"What?!" Church cried as he felt the heat on his cheeks "you want to sleep with me?!"

"You wish" she smirked "get your mind out from the gutter Church I never meant it like that"

"Well that's a first" Church muttered still feeling awkward

"Oh don't be jealous" she replied with the smirk still on her face _god damn it Church way to make a fool of yourself _he thought angrily

"And why do you think I would want to do this"

"what makes you think you have a choice" she shot back pushing him so that he lay down and she followed suit resting on his shoulder so that her head rested in the crook of his neck which fully blocked all of the annoying sunlight "besides you'd never say no to me" she grinned as she felt and heard him suck in his breath

"Pft shut the hell up and get to sleep" he said angrily even though he wrapped his arm around her side pulling her closer to him.

"Night asshole" she said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

…

Church yawned sleepily as he opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to register the weight on his chest and also the fact that he wasn't in his room; _damn so that wasn't a dream _he thought and quickly looked down only to get a face full of red hair. He scrunched his face up as he tried not to sneeze as the hairs tickled his nose. He shifted slightly so that he could now see and realised that they had remained in exactly the same position, but the only difference was that she was now resting on his chest and one of her arms was wrapped around him. He smiled at her sleeping form and steady breathing _she looks so peaceful compared to the pissed off deadly freelancer she usually is _just then the door creaked open

"Hey Tex why aren't you up yet? You're always up before me and also have you seen-" but Tucker stopped as he poked his head around the door when he saw his fellow blue teammate in bed with Tex.

Church saw that Tucker was about to open his big mouth again so he shot him the if-she-wakes-up-we're-dead look but that didn't stop the teal soldier from grinning and nodding "bow chika wow wow" he whispered and grinned again before closing the door.

Church sighed _damn it that idiot has totally gotten the wrong idea and will tell Caboose; hell he'll probably even the reds as well urgh I'm never going to be able to forget this! _The male soldier was about to try and get up when he heard a small yawn "ignore him I'll kill him later" Tex said sleepily still with her eyes closed

"Not if I get him first" Church laughed lightly as he was about to get up seeing as she was awake but instead she held onto him tighter

"No don't go I'm really comfy and I swear if you leave and I can't sleep I'll kill you along with Tucker" she replied and Church just smirked at her sleepy threat

"I highly doubt you'll kill me" he said "but if you want me so much I guess I'll have to stay put" his smirk remained plastered on his face while he leaned slightly so his head was resting on the top of hers.

"When I wake up properly I am totally going to kick your ass for that" she said in a dark tone but seeing as she remained lying on his chest Church didn't take her too seriously.

But seeing as this was Tex there was a high chance that his arse was going to get kicked now that she had a goodnight sleep _thanks to me though _he smirked feeling like he had just gained an achievement.

_**So yea hope you enjoyed it feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think and if you guys want I can post some other stories as well. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. let her go

**AN: just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Glad people enjoyed the chapter. I just finished watching all 11 seasons and my mind is absolutely blown. I have six other chapters going but after watching this certain episode I couldn't get this idea out of my mind plus 'let her go' by Passenger didn't help either. Hope you enjoy even though this bloody wasn't fun to write!**

"I forget you" he never thought that he'd say those words. Those three little words were words that he never associated with her. _Forgetting Tex? How could that even be possible? _He remembered hearing a long time ago that you only know you're lover when you let her go, and right now Church would have given anything to turn back time and not let her go. _I'd rather not know everything about her than give her up._

Church sat on the ledge of the blue base as he watched the memory around him break and fall apart but he never even batted an eyelid. _She's gone and I'm still here so why the hell should I care what happens next, if she's not here with me. _All he knew was that he had ended it. After all these years it was finally over. He was able to do what neither the director nor alpha could do and now the memories of the alpha just sat around waiting for the inevitable end.

He should be happy; after god knows how many times he went through the same memories in this unit he had got it right. _I have gotten it right. Haven't I?_

_Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like I've done the right thing _he thought bitterly while looking down at his human hands. He laughed at the fact that he was human, well inside here he was. He still couldn't believe that he was an AI. And that she was one as well.

"How effin stupid was I? Thinking that we were ghosts" he laughed. It would have been so much easier if they were just ghosts. It had given him hope that maybe in the end he would be in peace in the afterlife _with her…_

But now he knew that they were just AI and there is no afterlife for AI's; they just get destroyed. But still he wanted to believe that once the epsilon unit failed destroying him in the process that maybe; just maybe he could see her again in some weird AI afterlife. But the cynical part of him knew that it was all a load of crap. This will be the end for both of them and no one will give a damn.

But why should they? It's 'Artificial Intelligence' after all meaning they weren't human as such but even so Church could still feel a heart wrenching pain in his chest along with the pain in his foot where donut had not so kindly shot him. But Church welcomed the pain even though he was pretty sure if Tex knew she'd call him an emo or something. But the pain was the only thing that was really keeping his mind focused and he was pretty sure that if he wasn't feeling the throbbing pain he would have probably broken down.

Church was never much of an emotionally guy. The only feelings he ever seemed to express were hatred and annoyance but with Tex it was always different. '_Was' being the key word. All that's in the past now. _Once again he looked up at the bright blue sky which looked exactly the same as what he remembered seeing as it was his memory of blood gulch _well technically alpha's memories _but details didn't really matter seeing as he'd soon be gone anyway.

"_Wait a minute... are you gonna say 'I love you?'" _when she said those words it made him smile ever so slightly. Now those were three words that he wished he had said. Those words always lingered around the two soldiers whenever they were together. Church knew it was obvious that he still loved her by the way he acted whenever she was involved even though he'd deny it whenever Tucker or the others would ask him.

It was those three words that he never wanted to admit out loud even though everyone knew it. Hell, probably Caboose knew as well. And Church was certain that Tex knew as well. They both knew there was something there but they never acted on it. It was like an unspoken pact between them.

_It's too late for regrets now though _he thought trying to push away the recent memories of Tex and himself at blood gulch and all the other adventures they had been on. Instead he picked up his sniper rifle once more and examined it.

"Why the hell did I always carry this around with me when I can't even use it!" he shouted looking at the scope that he always claimed was faulty. In his anger he threw the weapon which flew a few yards and landed on the rocky ground by the base "it's not like I'm going to need it anymore" he muttered as a rock fell and crushed his old gun. "well now I definitely can't get it back" he laughed to himself before having to jump back out of reflex as another large boulder fell and nearly crushed him _wait, why the hell did I move. I could have been ended just then! _He shook his head "I can't even die or stay dead properly" he muttered before placing his hands on either side of his helmet turning it until there was a click indicating that it was unlocked. Closing his eyes he brought the helmet over his head and he heard a hiss when he finally removed the headpiece that he always wore.

Placing it under his arm he opened his eyes feeling the light rays hit his face in the first time for god knows how long, seeing as it had been a while since he was in human form. He squinted his green eyes not used to the direct sun light seeing as the helmet always dulled it down. Discarded the object he ran his hand through his messy black hair sighing once more. Everything looked so different without the orange tinge and Church wondered what it would have been like to see Tex properly without the helmet obstructing the view…

But he wouldn't get the chance; he would never see her again. _"I forget you" _the words echoed through his mind; did he actually forget her because right now it seemed that she was still running through his mind.

"Allison" he whispered her name as though it wasn't allowed. _Even though I said those words and you disappeared I just can't seem to get you out of my head that easily. _He could feel the water begin to fill in his eyes and he quickly closed them trying to prevent the tears from falling. He wouldn't allow them to fall "_we are space warriors, right? We should try to maintain some level of credibility." _Her words remained in his mind and he clenched his jaw and made fists _god damn it, don't cry Church!_ He opened his eyes once more and looked around at the familiar canyon before looking up at the breaking sky

"Okay world, do your worst! 'Cause I sure as hell just did mine."

_**D: that episode really shocked me when I watched it; I never actually thought that Church would be able to say that. Anyway feedback is appreciated and I would love to know what you guys thought. And now that I got this out of my head I can carry on with my other chapters and they won't be filled with depressing stuff-well not for now at least ;) so peace out! I'll try and update soon… though no promises!**_


	3. Outta my head

**Sorry slow update, AS is very distracting and time consuming! But just heard Outta my head by Ashlee Simpson and it sparked my imagination and Tex was the first thing I thought of so with that read and enjoy. Takes place when Tex first gets the implant and Church is still in basic training so I'm classing them as humans and with that enjoy!**

"What?" the black armoured freelancer said in an annoyed tone as she looked over to her blue armour clad boyfriend

"What did they do to you?" he asked and she could have sworn she had heard a hint of concern in his voice _**touching how this fool seems to care about you **_the evil voice echoed in her mind and she was still laughing at the fact he sounded comical, his tone seemed far from evil in her head _**oh I can assure you I am 100% evil. Just you wait…**_

"Hello Tex? You there?" Church asked in an irritated tone waving his had in front of her visor, she quickly snapped out of listening to the voice in her head and her quick reflexes and military training kicked in as she grabbed his wrist and pulled down dragging him down quickly. The action took him off guard and sent him falling to the ground.

"Aww Tex damn it you crazy bitc-" Church started as he stood up ripping his helmet off revealing his shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes which were currently glaring at her "I think you pulled my shoulder out of joint you psycho!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn weak you wouldn't be injured" she stated even though she felt a slight pang of guilt. Which lasted less than a second _**oh nice comeback, set him in his place. Although with the armours enhancement I'm sure you would have been able to pull that fools arm clean off! **__Shut up! _Tex thought trying to silence the damned voice in her head _besides I'd prefer my boyfriend whole._

_**Oh of course he'd need both hands to try and handle you in the evenings **_the voice laughed at its own pun _**actually I think he'd need more help than just two hands to deal with you. Hmm let's have a trip down memory lane to see how it works **__oh piss off you piece of crap! I don't need you bothering me right now and I don't need those thoughts brought up either! _While Tex was busy having an internal battle with herself Church proceeded to sit down on his girlfriend's bunk muttering to himself while he removed his armour and grunting in pain as every little action seemed to send stabbing pains to his left shoulder.

"Having trouble?" Tex commented once she noticed what he was doing and he glared up at her

"No crap Sherlock you figure that out all by yourself!" the recruit shouted angrily and Tex smirked under her helmet _he must be out of it to be talking to me like that and not be scared of the consequences. __**Maybe you should put him back in his place? **__I swear to god omega shut the hell up!_

"Oh come here" she grumbled kneeling down so that she was level to the man she had caused pain to all the while the aggravating voice continued to talk _**it's O'Malley actually **_he said _as if I give a damn _she thought and then chose to ignore the AI while she helped Church remove his armour. Not like she cared he was in pain it was just she was getting fed up of hearing him whine about it _**sure it is **__I said shut up!_

"Well that feels slightly better" Church commented leaning to the side so that he could support himself against the bed frame

"Still have to check if it's actually dislocated" she said removing her own helmet so that the orange tinge wouldn't obscure her view. Sure it was good for being out in the battlefield but indoors it was a waste of time. Running her hand through her hair first in an attempt to rid herself of helmet hair and then looked down at her boyfriend who was staring up at her "lean forward asshole I don't have x-ray vision!"

"Aww so they don't have that on the super secrete program you're on" he said in a flat tone but obeyed her order.

"No sadly it's one of the things they don't have, but I'm sure they're working on it" Tex replied in a sarcastic voice and inwardly groaned when saw a bump that shouldn't have been there _omega scan him and see if anything is broken _

_**Oh so you need me now? What am I some glorified scanner? **__No just a bog standard scanner now do what I asked you to do I don't have all night! _Tex thought angrily and chose to ignore O'Malley's moaning. _**No you're boyfriend hasn't broken anything; I told you that you didn't pull hard enough! **__Are you sure? I would have expected that the humerus was broken or at least fractured __**I am a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence that plans on taking over the world I don't make mistakes! Now get on with looking after your boyfriend and leave me alone! **_If Tex wasn't busy she would have shot a comment at her AI but right now she had to sort Church out before he winged all night long.

"Shut up for a minuet Church god damn stop getting your panties in a twist" she grumbled as she began to remove her own armour. The extra strength would probably make the situation worse she had thought to herself and after a few minutes she was only wearing her standard military uniform. "Now keep still and don't scream like a little girl" she said and carefully placed her hands on his shoulder

"Wait shouldn't I have something for the pain?" Church asked as his head shot to the side to look at her and she gave him an evil grin

"All out of the sedatives, besides be a man it won't be THAT bad" she said and slowly started to rotate his shoulder

"Jesus Christ!" Church shouted and was about to jump from the seat until Tex moved one of her arms to his other shoulder to keep him down. They sat in silence as she continued to rotate his shoulder around his socket. Well it would have been silent apart from Church's colourful language that was constantly spouting from his mouth. After less than five minutes there was a popping noise as Tex gave the final push and she felt the joint fit together once more.

"Son of a-" he cried and looked over at Tex biting his lip in attempt to keep the cries of pain at bay. Mentally she applauded Church for his bravery _I had expected him to be crying about it, __**me two that surprised me as well **_O'Malley commented and Tex raised an eyebrow _back from all that evil genius plotting? I thought I would have been rid of you for longer_

_**Sadly I was distracted from all the stupid thoughts of your boyfriend that kept on playing through your mind while you fixed him up. I'm surprised you have such a soft spot for someone, let alone this fool agent Texas. **__That's none of your business so back off O'Malley. __**Ooo defensive too **_he taunted and she could almost imagine him bouncing around in her mind laughing to himself like some school girl _**I'm not a school girl!**_

The argument was about to continue until she heard a small laugh escaped Church's lips and Tex raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her still chuckling "whenever I thought of playing doctors with you I didn't think we literally would have to use first aid and didn't even get any sex, damn" he continued to laugh and even a smile graced the hard freelancers face. But she quickly turned away and pulled out an old top from her draws and ripped it as she turned back to the still amused Church.

"I have to put your arm in a sling and this is the best I've got right now" she said and created a makeshift sling with the top to keep his arm secure

"Yes doctor" he muttered which she heard but chose to ignore it

"Well that's all I can do for you, tomorrow go to the med bay and get it all checked out" Tex said getting up and looking down at the recruit

"What are you expecting me to leave? The med bay is closer from your room than it is from mine and beside I'm too sore to move" Church stated pointing to the sling

"I can always carry you back" she calmly said and he groaned

"And just cut off my balls while you're at it" he shot back and she laughed much to his annoyance

"You need them for now" she said suggestively and he grinned. He slid over and she sat down as well

"So any reason why you went all super soldier on my lazy ass?" Church asked and Tex sighed _why doesn't he just let things go _she thought angrily

"You just startled me that's all" she stated and Church snorted

"Yea and pigs fly, I can't startle a blind person let alone you! Something's on your mind which is distracting you. I know you're not one to talk about things but maybe it's time to try it" the soldier said staring at her and Tex had to keep her composure _**so he's not entirely thick then. Well it's either that or you're not good at hiding things **__shut up and give me a break, let me deal with this! _Tex thought trying to silence the voice in her head seeing as having two conversations at once was becoming an annoyance.

"Nothing to worry your scruffy little head about" Tex replied gruffly

"Who says I'm worried, I just want to know what the new reason is why you want to kill me" he stated trying to keep is concern to a minimum

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to" she said and he groaned leaning back against the wall being cautious during the movement so that wouldn't jolt his shoulder

"Tex what have they done to you?" Church asked placing his hand on her shoulder and she flinched away

"They've done nothing to me!" Tex shouted back in defence and she could hear O'Malley laugh in her head as if he was watching some comedy series "just get some rest before I kick your ass"

"Tex I-" but she cut him off in the most effective way she knew. She kissed him on the lips at which O'Malley made a sound of disgust _piss off! __**Oh do you have no shame? Stop kissing the stupid fool! **_O'Malley thought and Tex smirked against Church's slightly parted lips as she continued to kiss him much to O'Malley's annoyance. Knotting her fingers in his black hair she deepened the kiss and she felt her hand hit the wall as she pushed Church back and he let out a groan.

As quickly as she initiated the kiss she pulled back again smirking when she saw the hopeless expression of her boyfriend and the angered comments from O'Malley that were flying around her mind. "I told you it's nothing now if you want to rest in my bed I suggest you lie down in the next five seconds before I kick your ass out of this room"

"Whatever you say ma'am" Church said with a look of content as he lay down on his back careful not to move his shoulder too much. Once he had closed his eyes the freelancer too lay down only slightly touching the injured man considering she wasn't the cuddly type. But it was enough for Church as he let out a sigh resting his hand a mere millimetres from her own but he made no effort to grab it. He knew it was close enough _or he doesn't want me breaking his hand _she thought and mentally chuckled as O'Malley sulked in some dark corner of her mind.

"Night psycho"

"Night asshole" and even though her eyes were closed she knew he would have that stupid happy grin of his plastered on his face. _**What no 'I love you'? That's a shame **__such a dick you cockbite_ Tex shot back scrunching her eyes shut _great now I have to put up with this crap_

_**Hey I heard that **_and she groaned _**I hear every little thought that goes through your head. **__You don't need to remind me and you talk way too much, I can't even hear my own thoughts sometimes because you're so damn loud up there. _Even though her eyes were closed she could see the dark hologram in her mind of the blasted AI. _**That's the glory of having an AI implanted in your head **_he laughed sitting in the darkness.

Then the omega AI was silent and Tex thought everything was over with and maybe she could rest in peace now until-_**that lover boy of yours is getting too nosey, he is not allowed to find out what goes on in project freelancer it's a breach of**__-security I do know all this O'Malley that's why I haven't said anything. I'm not just going to blabber all our secrets away_

_**I know, I'm just saying if he does find anything out…he will have to be dealt with…**_

_I know all of this! _She mentally shouted feeling her temper flare _just back off _she added but he didn't seem to care _**well I know a few ways of dealing with an information leak **_O'Malley said and she could almost imagine him grinning as he sent gruesome images through her mind _urgh! All of your opinions just keep them to yourself; nothing will happen I am sure of that. Now back off O'Malley before I shut you off. __**Ooo someone is a bit touchy at the subject. **__Keep your comments to yourself, now shut up. _

Her threat seemed to have done the trick as the hologram faded into the darkness and she was left alone to her thoughts. Willing sleep to take over she tried to relax but the anger and frustration she felt towards the AI still lingered in her mind.

_I wish you'd get out of my head _she thought knowing O'Malley would hear it and the laugh that followed proved he had

_**Oh agent Texas, it's my head too now.**_

**Well that was interesting, don't know what to make of it seeing as it's twenty to four in the morning and I don't even know why I'm awake! Leave a review to tell me what you think and if you have any requests feel free to leave them in a review or PM me and I'll give it a go. I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I hope it makes sense. Adios I now have a date with my bed which I'm currently late for.**


End file.
